Totally Spies and the heroes of DC episode 9 Green Arrow Much
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: The Spies needed Atom Smasher's help to take down a giant Diminutive Smalls from destroying Tokyo. In the Main Plot: The Spies teamed up with Green Arrow on their first day partnering up with the Justice League to take down Count Vertigo. In the B-story The spies found out the Arnold and Stacy were working as interns for the Justice League at the Watch Tower.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 9 Green Arrow Much

In the Teaser: Night time Down town Tokyo an 50 feet tall Diminutive Smalls was destroying every building in Tokyo. All of the tourist and civilians ran for their live.

Diminutive Small

That's right people run in fear as the Giant Diminutive Small destroy Tokyo and recreate it into Smallkyo.

Clover

Really Smallkyo yeah right.

Sam

Sorry Small but you're the same old tiny baddie to us.

Diminutive Small

Oh you spies ruined every baddies day but not my day thanks to my growth enhancement belt I can grow from 5 inches to 50 FEET.

Alex

It doesn't how big you are you're still going down.

Sam

Get him girls.

The Spies rushed at the Enormous Diminutive Small. But Small uses his giant hand to hit the spies back and sending each them flying into three buildings.

Clover

Ok Smalls is still going down, it's time to pull out the WOOHPzoka girls.

The Spies all pulled out each of their WOOHPzokas and fired at the giant Diminutive Small, but he didn't get hurt by the WOOHPzoka blast.

Giant Diminutive Small grabbed the spies and throw them down to the streets below and then stomp on them, but Sam pulls out the invincible umbrella shield just in time as the giant foot stomps on top of the Spies. Diminutive Small stomped on the spies 5 more time and marched off destroying the rest of Tokyo.

The Spies turned off the umbrella and submerged with bores on their arms and legs and blood dipping out of their noses and moths.

Clover

Ok to take down this baddie we need to have a bigger spy.

Sam

Or a bigger hero.

Sam pulls out her compowered and contacts the Justice League Watch Tower.

Mister Terrific

Hello Spies what you need.

Sam

Mister Terrific we're fighting a giant baddy and we need to have a Superhero to take care of it do you have any heroes for this job.

Mister Terrific

I'll get Atom Smasher for you girls he is prefect for this job.

The Giant Diminutive Small returns to the spies to see that they are still standing.

Diminutive Small

So you girls are still standing I'll take care of that?

Atom Smasher

Hey Smalls.

The Giant Diminutive Small turned around and see that Atom Smasher was behind him.

Atom Smasher

Pick on someone your own size like me.

Atom Smasher cracked his knuckles and leg and then gave the Giant Diminutive Small a sucker punch sending him flying at a building down the street.

Atom Smasher

You girls site back and watch as I bet the crap out of him.

Atom Smasher ran towards Diminutive Small grabbed him and throw him to the ground.

The Spies

YEAH

Atom Smasher then kicked Diminutive Small in the guts.

The Spies

OHHH

Atom Smasher then picked Diminutive Smalls up and kicked him in the face.

The Spies

YEAH

Atom Smasher gave Diminutive Small a wagey.

The Spies

OHHH

Atom Smasher did a body slam on Diminutive Small.

The Spies

YEAH

Atom Smasher picked Diminutive Small up and broke his back.

The Spies

OHHH.

As the Giant Diminutive Small was defeated and beaten up, blood came out from his nose and mouth and he got a black eye.

Sam, Clover and Alex climbed up to his belt and reveal him back to his normal height.

Diminutive Small

No, No I walked all afternoon on my belt.

Diminutive Small return to his normal size and the WOOHP helicopters arrived on the since and Atom Smasher return to his regular size.

Jerry

Well done spies and Atom Smasher, will take it from here.

The Agents of WOOHP picked up the regular sized Diminutive Small. Suddenly cheering people arrived to cheer for the Spies and Atom Smasher, but they past the Spies to get to see Atom Smasher.

Clover

Oh come on rude much.

Sam

Well they are not interested in spies but they are for shore interested in heroes.

Alex

So what makes us then?

Sam

Just you avenge spies.

In the Main Plot: 3 hooded thefts are breaking into the WOOHP chemical labs in the evening as a WOOHP scientist was leaving for the night. After the scientist left the lab the 3 thefts break into the lab through the air vents.

Outside of WOOHP the Green Arrow uses his zip line arrow to zip line into WOOHP. As he broke into WOOHP he looked at the WOOHP lobby computer to see where the chemical labs are. After he looked it up he ran off to the labs.

The 3 hooded thefts grabbed as many valise of orange chemicals and put them into their bags and get out from the labs. All of a sudden Green Arrow shoot an arrow at one of the thefts right at the wall next to them as they are getting to the air vent to escape.

Green Arrow

Hold it right there you have stolen WOOHP property so hand it over and no one gets hurt.

One of the Thieves

It's Green Arrow get him.

Two of the thieves ran at the Green Arrow, but Green Arrow grabbed two of his knock out arrows and shoot them at the two thieves, but the thieves uses some gas causing the arrows to creak up and break into millions of pieces.

Green Arrow

What the?

One of the two thieves punched him in the face, but Green Arrow counters the punch, but then one of the thieve throw a grenade down by Green Arrow's feet. The grenade blow up putting Green Arrow in sticky slime that he can't break free.

The three thieves fallowed the other theft into the air vent.

Green Arrow

Ok this isn't good for WOOHP.

Today at the WOOHP HQ Superman was giving a speech for the other WOOHP agents.

Superman

Hello all WOOHP agents my name is Superman

All of the agents cheered and clapped.

Superman

I know I know I'm the man of steel and it's great to have great partners like you for the Justice League, and now this is going to get some getting uses to us and I hope that if we work together we can accomplish anything.

Back at the Watch Tower the spies were watching the speech from the Watch Tower.

Clover

This is great that we are partners of the Justice League.

Britney

Totally right we can partner up with any superhero that we want.

Alex

You can say that again.

Batman

But we pick the Superheroes that will partner up with you guys on missions.

Sam

So you pick the heroes instead of us?

Batman

That's right.

Blaine

So with superheroes that you partner up with us.

Wonder Woman

Well we have papers for each of you for every superhero that you shall partner up with.

Dean

So were are the papers and the superheroes?

The Flash

Oh them we have them with our intern.

Clover

You guys have an intern.

Batman

No we have two interns and they are the only two interns of the Justice League.

The Two interns arrived in the monitor room. The interns are Arnold and Stacy. Sam, Clover and Alex we're shocked and surprised that Arnold and Stacy we're the interns of the Watchtower.

Alex

Arnold

Sam

Stacy

Sam, Clover, Alex

Are you guys the interns?

Blaine

So you girls know these people?

Clover

Totally, Arnold was our high school nerd.

Sam

And Stacy was a baddy who was steeling every smart person's brain power.

Dean

I don't know about any of them yet but Stacy looks like

Britney looks mad.

Dean

But not as cute as you.

Britney

Oh Deany.

Arnold

Sam, Clover, Alex it's great to see you guys again.

Clover

But Arnold aren't you left alone on the roof top of that fake BH building years ago.

Arnold

Yes I was but Superman came and rescue as I was screaming for help, after her rescued me I was offered a job as an intern so I said yes and I have the job full time, I get to do all of the net stuff, like clean the windows, clean the toilets and get to wax Wildcat's back.

Sam, Clover and Alex are so grossed out about that?

Batman

Yeah all of the neat stuff.

Sam

And you Stacy you were used to be a baddy who is obsessed with brain power how come the Justice League hired you?

Stacy

Well since I was spending my time at the WOOHP containment place I got to do some thinking, I feel so sorry about make that bad decision about stilling everyone's smarts, so I decided to go back on the good path by becoming the best inmate while I was serving my time, then I got out for good behaviour and then send my resume to the Justice League Watch Tower for the internship and then I got the job.

Alex

So you're saying that you're a former baddy and became a goody.

Stacy

That's right and I get to do the paper work, help the superheroes with their physicals, I'm training to become a superhero for myself and I'm dating a superhero.

Sam

You're dating a Superhero?

Alex

Lucky

Batman

Anyway do you have the superheroes for the spies to partner up with today?

Stacy

Yes I do, Blaine you'll be teaming up with my boyfriend Blue Beetle.

Blue Beetle came into the monitor room.

Blue Beetle

Hey babe.

Blue Beetle and Stacy kiss each other.

Stacy

Hey there BB.

Blue Beetle

So with WOOHP spy you sign me up with today?

Blaine

You're teaming up with me, my name's Blaine.

Blue Beetle and Blaine both shacked hands.

Stacy

Dean you'll be working with Wildcat today.

Wildcat came into the monitor room.

Wildcat

So you're Dean ah?

Dean

Yes I am it's nice to meet you.

Wildcat

Same here, hey Arnold thanks for waxing my back today.

Arnold

Hey you're welcome.

Stacy

Britney you'll be teaming up with Star girl today.

Stargirl came into the monitor room.

Britney

Hey there I'm Britney it's nice to meet.

Stargirl

Hi it's great to meet you too.

Britney

Why are you bring that staff of yours?

Stargirl

Oh the Staff gives me my powers do you have a problem with that?

Britney

No I don't the staff suits you.

Stargirl

Cool

Stacy

And for Sam, Clover and Alex you'll be teaming up with Green Arrow.

Green Arrow entered into the monitor room.

Green Arrow

So witch spy I'm teaming up for today?

Batman

You're in luck you're teaming up with three spies.

Green Arrow

Three sweet, but I'm sorry this mission is for me only.

Sam, Clover and Alex

What?

Batman

Arrow this is our partnership with WOOHP let the girls help you on this mission, ok.

Sam, Clover and Alex

Pleases

Green Arrow

Ok fine I'm in.

Suddenly Jerry popes up onto the monitor.

Jerry

Sam, Clover, Alex I need you now.

Sam

We're on our way Jerry.

Green Arrow

Jerry that sounds a little formulary.

Clover

Well you're going to meet him now come on we have mission to do.

The Spies headed to the teleported and then them gotten teleported to Jerry's office.

The Spies and Green Arrow arrived in Jerry's office.

Jerry

Hello spies witch Superhero did you team up with today?

Green Arrow

They're teaming up with me I'm the Green Arrow it's nice to meet Jerry.

Jerry

Well it's nice to meet you to Green Arrow say you like formulary.

Green Arrow

And you sound formulary.

Sam

Um Jerry the mission.

Jerry

Oh yes the mission.

Jerry shows camera footage from the WOOHP chemical lab last night. The video sees the WOOHP scientist was leaving the WOOHP chemical lab for the evening. Suddenly 3 hooded thieves broke into the lab from the air vents.

Sam

Three hooded thieves.

Alex

Is that it?

Jerry

No there is more.

On the video the three thieves collated the veils of blue chemicals and putting them into their bags. Suddenly the Green Arrow came into the lab.

Sam, Clover and Alex

Green Arrow

Jerry

You were in the WOOHP chemical labs?

Green Arrow

Yes I was last night I can explain later can you just skip to the part where you tell us about our mission.

Jerry

Of course your mission is to find out why those thieves steeled those vials and found out who are they working for, and now for the gadgets. Today you'll have the Gas scanning Hair Dryer, the Heart Sharp Gas Mask, the Proto Lab 9000, the Titanium toe Battery ram High Heels and the Powerful Knock Out Crossbow.

Green Arrow

Crossbow I'll go with the good old bow and arrow any day.

Jerry

Suit yourself

Jerry WOOHP the Spies and Green Arrow to the WOOHP chemical labs.

As they are in the lab they look for some clues to want happened here.

Clover

So you been here before right?

Green Arrow

Yes from last night, and now can we just look for some clues.

Alex

We all notice that the thieves broke into the vent systems.

Sam

And what is this sticky slime on the floor.

Green Arrow

Well I got caught in it last night so I think that is our first clue.

Sam takes the slime from the floor and uses her compowered to scan the slime.

Alex

So can you make it out?

Sam

No I can't I can't understand any of this material that is made out of it seems that I don't know any of it?

Green Arrow

I can make it out it is made from the chemicals and material that Count Vertigo uses?

Clover

Who is Count Vertigo is like some Baddy you battled with?

Green Arrow

More like Super villain he one of the top 20 wanted villains of the Justice League.

Alex

One of the top 20 hu he looks very evil.

Green Arrow

Yes very evil he uses to work with me.

Clover

NO way?

Green Arrow

Yes way he uses to be the top inventors at my company after I fired him of course, he looks like he is out for revenge.

Suddenly Clover compowered rang. She picked it up and it was Jerry.

Jerry

Hello Spies and Green Arrow how is the investigation going?

Sam

We found our first clue Jerry, we can't make it out, but maybe you can make it out what it is, I'm sending you it now.

Jerry

Girls and Green Arrow I'm calling you because there are a lot of sick kids coming into the hospitals.

Green Arrow

Might be the work of Count Vertigo.

Alex

Or someone else.

Clover

Well whoever it is we have find out ASAP.

Sam

Jerry when are we going to the hospital?

Jerry

There is nothing like the present

The Spies and Green Arrow all gotten WOOHPed to the hospital.

As the Spies gotten to the children hospital, Sam, Clover and Alex go undercover as nurses and Green Arrow changes into his alter ego Oliver Queen.

The Spies enter into a room filled with sick kids cuffing up blood. Suddenly a nurse came into the room with Clover's cousin Normy on a wheelchair.

The Nurse

Oh thank you for coming place watch the kids there a more kids with his condition coming in.

Clover

OMG cousin Normy.

Normy

Clover is that you.

Clover

Yes it is Normy.

Normy

I didn't know that you worked here.

Clover

Yes we do work here we're here to help.

Normy

Ok so who is the old person?

Oliver Queen was embarrassed.

Oliver Queen

The name is Oliver Queen and I am a rich man who is donated money to this hospital.

Sam

Normy don't worry will get you better.

Normy

Thank you Sam

Suddenly Normy started to cuff blood out from his moth. The Spies and Oliver Queen are surprised. Clover picked up the blood off from Normy's blanket by using a napkin.

Sam

Alex get the Proto lab 9000 out.

Alex

Normy we're using a special machine to scan your blood.

Alex pulled out the Proto Lab 9000 and Sam placed Normy's blood onto the Proto Lab 9000 scanner. The Proto Lab 9000 scans his blood.

Oliver Queen

Looks like there is some toxicants in his blood.

Alex

But who do this to Normy and all of the other kids?

Clover

Normy let me feel your temperature.

Clover puts her hand on top of Normy's forehead.

Clover

Oh no it doesn't look good.

Suddenly gas came into the room and then out into the hospital.

Sam

Quick put on your Heart Shape Gas Mask.

Sam, Clover and Alex put on their Heart Shape Gas Mask while Oliver Queen covers his moth as gas filled into the hospital out in the hallway the doctors and other nurses are coughing.

Oliver Queen

Looks like there is gas coming into the room.

Sam

But what if this is poison gas, I'll us the Gas scanning hair dryer

Sam pulled out the Gas Scanning Hair Dryer and scans the gas. The gas is sucked into the hair dryer.

Clover

So what is the gas?

Sam

The Gas is poisonous gas.

Alex

No Way

Oliver Queen

And we have to get rid of it fast.

Alex pulled out the Windstorm 5000 Boom Box.

Alex

Windstorm 5000 Boom Box to the rescue.

The Windstorm 5000 Boom Box blow the poisonous gas out from the room and outside.

The Spies and Oliver Queen came into the hallway and blow the gas right out from the Hospital. Everyone was relieved.

Suddenly Sam's Xpowered ranged. Sam answers the xpowered.

Jerry

Spies and Green Arrow I analysed the slime that you sent me and I looks like there is also some nanobots in the slime.

Sam

So the finder can't figure out what it is.

Oliver Queen

Looks like Count Vertigo can't let us see what the slime is made out, but did you scanned the gas?

Sam

Yes I did it looks like the Gas is made in the Andes Mountains.

Jerry

And that's where you'll all go.

Alex

Good when do we leave?

Jerry

Oh right now?

The WOOHP jet sucked Sam, Clover, Alex and Oliver Queen up and jeted off to South America.

As the Spies and Green Arrow arrived in the Andes Mountains, they travel by lama up to the hide out.

Green Arrow

Ok will your boss give us a better uses of transportation better than riding on a Lama.

Clover

Well that's a life of a spy for we never get nice thing.

The Lama behind Green Arrow bite him taking out his hood.

Green Arrow

Hey watch the hood I made myself.

Alex

Sorry looks like my Lama likes you.

The Spies and Green Arrow arrived at the hide out.

Green Arrow

Looks like the hide out is locked tight.

Sam

So as the door.

Clover pulls out The Titanium Battery ram high heel to break down the door.

Clover

Titanium Toe Battery Ram High Heel to the rescue.

Clover uses the Titanium Toe Battery Ram High Heel to break down the door.

Sam

Good work Clover.

Clover

Thanks Sammy these heels are made for smashing.

The Spies and Green Arrow entered inside of the hide out.

Green Arrow

Hey Girls check this out, it looks like some kind of machine.

Alex

But what is the uses of that machine.

Clover

Whatever it is we have to destroy it.

Green Arrow

I like the way you think.

Sam

Wait hold on a minute.

Clover, Alex, and Green Arrow walked to the computer.

Sam

Looks like there is more machines like around the world right now.

Alex

So what is the main preps of this out come?

All of a sudden the same gas that was in the hospital filled the room and then the door was shut closed.

Green Arrow

Looks like there is gas coming in.

Sam

Quick put on your gas mask.

The Spies quickly take out their Heart Shape Gas Mask, and Green Arrow take out his Gas Mask. And then suddenly goons came out of nowhere and attacked the spies and Green Arrow, but they counter the attacks, Sam knocked out 3 of the goons with a double spin kick sending them flying across the hide out, Clover uses a split kick to take out 2 goons, Alex did a sucker punched one of the goons and Green Arrow uses his knock out arrow to knock out 3 goons. And all of a sudden there was a noes that came out of nowhere and knocked out the spies and Green Arrow.

Moments later the Spies and Green Arrow awoke to find out that they are tied up in rope that is covered with the same gas from before.

Green Arrow

OH God this terrible.

The Spies and Green Arrow all coughed out blood.

Count Vertigo

Well Hello Green Arrow and friends.

Count Vertigo come out from the shadow.

Sam

Count Vertigo I presume.

Count Vertigo

Yes I am.

Clover

And what is with your right eye.

Count Vertigo

You like it?

Clover

No it looks creepy.

Green Arrow

What are you going to do with the gas?

Count Vertigo

You want to know… ok I'm going to use the gas to make everyone on Earth weak so I can steel money from every bank in the world.

Alex

What about you?

Count Vertigo

Oh the gas won't affect me I gotten ejected with the antidote so I won't be effected by the effects of the gas, and when this is all over I shall use the rest of the gas on the Justice League, there for me and my other companies at the Legion of Doom shall kill them all.

Sam

You won't get away… with… this.

Count Vertigo

Oh dearly I already had and now it's time for all of you to suffer.

Counter Vertigo and his goons walked out from his hide out and entered into his blimp. The Blimp takes off.

The Spies and Green Arrow started to get weaker and blood came out from their noses and started to cough blood.

Clover

Got any idea how we are going to get out of this?

Green Arrow

Nope we're doomed.

All of a sudden Stacy in a pink archer outfit and Speedy break down the door and rescue Sam, Clover, Alex and the Green Arrow.

Stacy

Hello girls and Green Arrow.

Sam, Clover, and Alex

Stacy.

Sam

Is that you?

Stacy

Yes it is the Green Arrow is my teacher in archery, just call me the Pink Arrow.

Green Arrow

Speedy you're here too.

Speedy

Yes I am and besides Stacy is still babysitting me.

Stacy as Pink Arrow uses a knife to cut the Spies and Green Arrow free. She then injected the antidote into Sam, Clover, Alex and Green Arrow.

Green Arrow

Thanks Pink Arrow and now what about the other machines.

Pink Arrow

Don't worry the other spies and the other heroes got it covered.

In Africa, Blaine and Blue Beetle came to the machine, but goons came out of nowhere, but Blaine pulled out his Taster Deodorant stick and show the goons as for Blue Beetle took out the machine with his laser beam. The Machine was destroyed.

Blue Beetle

That's one machine down hey you got deodorant I'm sweaty.

Blaine

No Blue Beetle that's.

Blue Beetle shocked himself with the Taster Deodorant stick.

Blaine

A Taser Deodorant stick.

Blue Beetle

You should've warned me.

Blaine

I did.

In China, Dean and Wildcat took out Count Vertigo's goons and headed to the machine that is releasing the gas. The gas started to be released, but Dean and Wildcat chowed some Sediment transformation chewing gum and spit it at the gas coming out from the machine. Dean then placed the Exploding Ban aids onto the Machine and then Dean and Wildcat ducked and covered as the Exploding Band aids exploded.

Dean

Well that's one "wild" explosion.

Wildcat

It's only the name I'm not a "Wild" Cat.

In Europe, Britney took down all of Count Vertigo's goons. She than throw 3 Exploding lipsticks at the machine and Stargirl uses her cosmic staff to shoot at the machine that is releasing the gas causing it to blow up.

Stargirl

Those are some great lipsticks you have.

Britney

Thanks, it's only for explosives not for makeup.

Stargirl

Good Call.

Back in the Andes Mountains the Spies, Green Arrow, Stacy aka Pink Arrow and Speedy got out from the hid out and Count Vertigo's blimp was gone.

Sam

Now with the Blimp miles away how are we are going to catch up to it?

Green Arrow

With a little help from the Arrow Car.

Alex

What's the Arrow Car?

The Arrow Car flow down where the Spies, Green Arrow, Stacy aka Pink Arrow and Speedy are.

Green Arrow

That's the Arrow Car.

Clover

Looks good I like the shine of it.

Stacy

Thanks Arnold waxed it this morning.

Green Arrow

Now come on we have a villain to stop.

Everyone got into the Arrow car and the Arrow Car blasted off too caught up with the Blimp.

Up in the sky Count Vertigo now releases his gas up on the world.

Count Vertigo

Now it's time for a weak world.

All of a sudden Green Arrow's arrow hit Count Vertigo's remote coming off from his hand.

Green Arrow

Sorry Count Vertigo looks like your gas attack is over.

Count Vertigo

Now if I say anything about it, boys attack them.

Count Vertigo's goons rushed at them, Green Arrow pulled out his knock out bows and knock out 3 of his goons. The Spies pulled out their Powerful Knock out Crossbows and fired them at 3 of Count Vertigo's goons, Stacy aka Pink Arrow, and Speedy did the same.

All of Count Vertigo's goons are knocked out, but Count Vertigo gotten into his escape pod and blasted out from the blimp. Suddenly the Spies, Green Arrow, Pink Arrow aka Stacy and Speedy heard a nose and then saw the blimp was going to explode.

They all quickly escape from the blimp as it exploded. The Spies, Green Arrow Pink Arrow aka Stacy and Speedy all landed on the ground below them.

Green Arrow

Rats he got away.

Alex

And without any other gadgets to stop him he is free like a bird.

Pink Arrow aka Stacy

Not really I gotten the Heat Seeking magnetic exploding arrow.

Green Arrow

What a good intern you turned out to be.

Green Arrow fired the arrow at Count Vertigo's escape pod causing the escape pod to explode causing Count Vertigo to fall from the sky. But the WOOHP helicopters came and caught him in a net.

Jerry

WELL DONE SPIES and GREEN ARROW THANKS FOR STOPPING COUNT VERTIGO, AND STACY THANKS FOR YOU HELP YOU REALLY HAD CHANGED.

At the children's hospital Clover gave her Cousin Normy the Antidote. She injected the needle into Normy and injected the antidote into Normy.

Normy woke up.

Normy

Hey Cousin Clovy what happened?

Clover

Well the doctor said you feel much better now.

Sam

And so as the rest of the kids.

Normy

Well that's a relief, I can finial go outside and play.

Normy and the other kids jump out from their hospital bed and ran out from the room

Back at the Watch Tower, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Wildcat, Blue Beetle, Stargirl, Green Arrow, Stacy and Speedy were at the Justice League Watch Tower cafeteria toasting to their victory.

Green Arrow

A good job well done.

Clover

Thanks GA our first day on the Justice League and it turn out really good.

Stacy

And with myself on the League too as the intern the league is getting better.

Sam

Yes and don't go overboard with the league thing just like you did with the smarts.

Everyone laughed. Suddenly Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman came to see them.

Superman

So how was your first day here?

Alex

It was awesome, we took down Count Vertigo and his machines.

Clover

Throw him in jail.

Wonder Woman

Are you shore about that?

Alex

Totally we did throw him in jail.

Batman

No he teleported out from the WOOHP containment place he's on the run again.

Sam, Clover and Alex

WHAT!

Elsewhere at the Legion of Doom Count Vertigo teleported to the legion of doom, where he goes to meet up with Tim Scam, Geraldine, Gorilla Grod, and Lex Luthor in the meeting room.

Tim Scam

So how did the gas worked?

Count Vertigo

The worked perfectly as plan, but Green Arrow and those spies from WOOHP foiled our plan.

Geraldine

But did you exposes the gas on them?

Count Vertigo

Yes I did but they injected the antidote after the gas was exposes, all we need to do now is to make the gas more powerful to take down the spies and the Justice League.

Lex Luthor

I like what you say I'm into this gas project of yours.

Gorilla Grodd

I agree soon the world shall be ours, but what the gas you have right now?

Mandy

I'll take it just to knock out the rest of the WOOHP agents.

Tim Scam

That is nice of you.

Count Vertigo gave Mandy the gas and she walked out from the room.

The End.


End file.
